Old Friends and New Sparks
by Scarlett-Star
Summary: What happens when you have an overly warm Fleur, a playful Bill and a blushing Charlie, you get a story with Daisy and a very interesting wedding
1. Chapter 1 A Random meeting

Old friends and new sparks 

**Disclaimer: I** defiantly do not own any of the Harry Potter books or intend to sell this for money. This is for the entertainment of others and myself only…. Have fun reading it for free

Daisy was sitting at the far end of the bar trying to enjoy the butterbeer, but she was having extreme difficulty due to the fact that only three people were in the room at the moment, including herself. Only a few stray souls found themselves at the Leaky Cauldron nowadays. Most people seemed to be scared out of their wits to even leave the house unless they had to, now that Voldemort was back. Daisy didn't like that they were doing this. She thought that it gave Voldemort even more power knowing that he was feared among his fellow wizards and even though they did have a right to be afraid she thought they could at least save some dignity and pride by at least not hurting the businesses they so loved once before. Several stores had already gone out of business in Diagon Alley, the only few beloved stores that remained was purely due to their entertainment services and owl delivery. The Leaky Cauldron was losing its touch, no one had stayed over night in weeks and maybe twelve customers came a day. Instead of the days going by fast with several people in demand for drinks and food, they were now going by slowly and Daisy had a knot in her stomach at the very thought of losing her job and Tom closing down the store.

She looked over at Tom who was polishing the bar, looking more depressed than ever. She frowned, not knowing what to do or say that could make him once more his cheery self. She didn't even know what she could do to lift her own spirits. She took another sip of butterbeer and slid off the leather stool and made her way to around the bar where she put up the butterbeer and glanced around the room again, hoping that someone might appear from the cackling fire or open the dirty door. She heard a squeak and a clank of the door opening and then shutting.

Daisy looked up to see who had just walked in, ready to take their order, but to her surprise it was someone that was quite familiar. The tall physique and red hair gave him away in an instant and she ran over to the man and gave him a rather big hug. He in return hugged her back and didn't let go at all, just stood there, subjecting happily to their embrace.

"Oh Dais, I've missed you more than you can imagine." he said squeezing her for a moment. She smiled up at him and squeezed him back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you either. It's been years!" Daisy said as they fell out of their embrace to check one another out. The man smiled and looked her up and down.

"Its really only been two years." He said. "You've changed a bit, different hair style and you're wearing high heels and an apron. Didn't know you could cook."

"Bill, of all the people in the world you should know that I can't cook worth crap." She smiled playfully at him "And I'm not the only one whose changed. You're actually dressed in something somewhat presentable."

They laughed and then stood for only a moment of silence that Bill soon broke.

"I have some great news to tell you." He said hurriedly, as if he missed this chance at this particular time he would never be able to say it again. "I'm getting married."

"No way? To that French woman, Fleur, was it?" Daisy asked in disbelief. Bill nodded, his grin widening by the second.

"Yup, in just a week." He said. "I was trying to find out where you were so I could send you the invitation, but you seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. But then news came that you were back in England and working here, so I thought I'd stop by and tell you personally."

"Well thanks, I'm sure it will be a lovely wedding. From what you wrote me a couple months ago, Fleur seems like a great gal. Your lucky to have met someone so right for you." Daisy said, trying to seem sweet, but the words had a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Things not go well with you and Italian bloke?" Bill asked. Daisy shook her head and sat down.

"Nah , we got in a fight a couple weeks ago so I just decided to travel a bit and see where it lead me and ironically it brought me back here. To England, my home." Daisy said. "Wet, drizzly England."

"Well, it's a good thing that it didn't work out. The twins were going to have a fit if that relationship lasted any longer. They've been waiting for you." Bill said, smiling his dazzling smile. Daisy giggled girlishly.

"Those two are really still waiting on me? I thought they would have learned by now I'm not the one for either of them." Daisy said "And apparently not any other guy I've dated."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He said. "So, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"I get off work pretty soon," she glanced over at Tom and the empty room, "and after that I was just going to head home and do nothing."

"Great! Well, why don't you come with Fleur, Charlie and I." Bill offered "We're about to meet up in Diagon Alley and eat lunch and talk about the wedding plans."

"Oh, I don't know, Bill. I'm not even in your wedding. Why should I help out?" Daisy looked around uneasily.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Bill said and he grabbed Daisy's hand pleadingly. "Please come"

"Alright, let me just go ask Tom and then we can go." Daisy said, as she walked over to Tom, who simply nodded as she hung her apron up. "Well bye, Tom, I'll see you."

She waved but was soon being pulled by an overly excited Bill out of the Leaky Cauldron and into a less cluttered Diagon Alley and into a nice restaurant. Bill lead Daisy to a table near a window where two occupants we're already sitting. One of them rose with excitement and gave a welcoming kiss to Bill. Daisy backed up a bit and studied the beautiful blonde woman wearing a breezy pink summer dress. Daisy looked down at her own appearance which was a simple blue dress with a less fancy design. The woman came over to Daisy and kissed both her cheeks.

"I am Fleur Delacour .It is so nice to finally meet you!" Fleur said with a wonderful smile on her face; Daisy smiled back. "Bill 'as told me all about you!"

"Oh really? He has?" Daisy looked over at Bill, who was smiling sheepishly back at Daisy.

"Oui and I already feel as if I know you." Fleur said, as Daisy nodded absently, looking back over at Bill.

"He told you everything?" Daisy said and Fleur nodded. "Even that embarrassing story with the squid and the lake."

"Yes and where you had to make a outfit out of seaweed."

Daisy glared over at Bill who shrugged his shoulders innocently, Daisy rolled her eyes and looked at the other person who was now standing up. She nearly fell backwards at the sight of him, not because he was revolting to look at, no, quite the opposite. He had the same flaming red hair that Bill possessed , but was a little shorter and more muscularly built. His arms were covered with so many freckles that he could have easily been mistaken for actually being tan. Several burn scars were quite visible and Daisy winced slightly at the sight of them, but then rethought and realized that he would have liked the idea of having a scar. He smiled.

"Hello, Daisy!" He said warmly; Daisy smiled back awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Hug him or give him a hand shake or kiss him? No, defiantly not kiss. Hug? No, not a hug, they had never hugged….Maybe once, but she had been excited about something, that she couldn't remember.

"Hey, Charlie!" Daisy said back and was relieved when he just held out his hand to shake. She shook it and they sat down next to Charlie. "So, how has Romania been?"

"Good, the dragons are great and I actually just got out of St. Mungo's because of one of them." He motioned to a newly added scar.

"Oh, wow." Daisy touched the scar, " I don't know how you do it."

"All I know is that I love it!" Charlie said and Daisy giggled. But she stopped soon after that. "What about you? Doing anything interesting?"

"Uhh…no not really. I love working at the Leaky Cauldron, don't get me wrong. It's like a home to me, but with everyone rightfully freaking out, we haven't had too much service and it's just been really dull. But I like it a lot better than working at the stupid ministry. I hate sitting at that desk all day, I need to be up and about doing things."

"Yeah, I know how that is." Charlie said "Except for the whole dull thing. Working with dragons day in and out is most definitely not dull."

Daisy nodded in agreement and took a brave glance over at Bill and Fleur who were now composing themselves to act like normal wizard beings just in time for the waiter to come over and take their drink orders.

"Hello, my name is Alan. I'll be your waiter this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?" their waiter asked.

"Oh, I'll have a butterbeer" Bill said "and the lovely lady here would like an ice tea."

"I'll have a butter beer too." Charlie said.

"And I'll just have hot tea, peach, please." Daisy said and the waiter walked away. She looked over at Bill "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, well Fleur and I have been talking," Bill said lacing his fingers with Fleur's "and we were trying to decided who we wanted in the wedding and who we would pick as the best man and the Maid of Honor."

"And we want the two of you to be them." Fleur said, smiling at Daisy.

"But I can't be your maid of honor, I barely know you." Daisy said.

"Well, no one else can be it. Gabrielle is too young. Besides its like you are Bills sister. And that's good enough to be my sister." Fleur smiled. " And we have a week to get to know each ozer just like sisters"

"Well…I suppose I could-"

"Good it is settled. We can go get your dress today" Fleur said happily.

"And you don't mind being best man Char?" Bill asked.

"Of course not" Charlie said " I guess I'll have to buy some better dress robes now"

"Great!" Bill said as their drinks came to the table. Daisy took a rather large sip of her tea. Trying to buy her time to think out the mistake she just made.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Burrow

Back to the Burrow

"Daisy, are you okay?" Daisy turned to the door in which Fleur was standing in front of.

"Um...Well...This dress doesn't seem to fit," Daisy said looking down at the dress that seemed stuck at her knees as she desperately tried to pull it up.

"Oh, is it too big?" Fleur asked, Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly" Daisy said finally collapsing on the tiny stool.

"Well Bill told me zat you were about ze same size as me, do you want me to get you a 4?"

"Yeah, or a 6, that may work out better." Daisy shook her head, men were oblivious to size. How on Earth could Bill have mistaken Daisy for someone as small as Fleur?

"'Ere you go" Fleur passed two dresses over the top and Daisy took them both, and immediately took the 6 off the hanger and found that it was much easier to pull on and somewhat zip up. she then opened the door and Fleur gasped.

"It looks beautiful!" She exclaimed and led Daisy straight to the three-way mirror. Beautiful is not what Daisy would describe it as, more like horrifying it was a pink dress that seemed to hang onto every roll of fat that Daisy had"Oh and look at the way it shows off your curves, you look like a lovely women."

"Thanks" was all Daisy managed to sputter out and as she changed out of her dress and into her normal clothes, she could think of nothing more than the fact that she would be the only girl who would have an ugly dress on. They both headed out of the store, (with the dress).

"Well I am done, do you need to go-"Daisy cut Fleur off.

"No I'm done" Daisy smiled, "Lets just go to the Burrow."

"Why don't we apparate togezer, zere iz zome security around it" Fleur offered her hand, and Daisy took it, confused at what she could possibly mean by security, Bill hadn't mentioned anything about his family being in any kind of danger, but maybe they added it to make sure nothing would happen to the younger ones. And by the time Daisy had thought of all the possibilities as to why they needed it, she landed on the back porch.

The Burrow looked more or less the same as it had when she was last there. Some of the painting on the side of the house was peeling, but nothing really noticeable. She followed Fleur into the kitchen and found that Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and two other people that Daisy had never met, all taking part in the dinner preparations. Fleur immediacy greeted them all and then excused herself to go find Bill. Daisy stood there for awhile, watching Fleur leave and Mrs. Weasley turned to her and upon recognizing her pulled her into a hug.

"Daisy dear,I've been so worried about you," Daisy hugged the women back grinning like crazy over the affection Mrs. Weasley always seemed to show, "I even told Bill just the other day that he needed to owl you and make sure you were somewhere safe, can't be too careful in these dark times."

As soon as Mrs. Weasley let go of Daisy, Ginny took her chance to hug her.

"Oh my god your nearly done growing!" Daisy pulled back to see that the girl was almost her same height. Ginny laughed and Mrs. Weasley pulled her attention back to the two strangers.

"Daisy, this is Nymphadora Lupin" Mrs. Weasley exaggerated the Lupin part of her name. Daisy shook hands with the pink haired women.

"It's not really Nymphadora it's Tonks" She said, glaring a little at Mrs. Weasley, who paid no mind to it

"And this is Ginny and Ronald's friend Hermionie Granger" Daisy shook hands with the bushy brunette who smiled and went back to cutting vegetables.

"Speaking of Ronald where is he?" Daisy asked as she peered into the oven.

"He's out on the garden degnoming with the twins "Mrs. Weasley said, as she pointed her wand at two heads of lettuce which then began to cut themselves,"What have you been up to dear?"

"I'm working as a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron and living there as well." she inwardly cringed as Mrs. Weasley took a sharp breath, knowing full well that she was about to be lectured.

"Working at the Leaky Cauldron, while it's being over-run by You-Know-Whos followers and living there, ALONE! Have you lost all of your senses Daisy Renee Fletcher?!" Daisy opened her mouth to respond, but Mrs. Weasley didn't giver her anytime "Your not going back to that place, it's dangerous, I wouldn't even be able to sleep at the thought of letting you go out alone. No , your not going back there, your staying in this house, where it's safe!"

"But Molly-"

"Don't but Molly me, I've always considered you one of my children and I won't let any of my children just wander the streets around Diagon Alley asking to be killed." Mrs. Weasley pushed Daisy into a chair, putting a cup of tea in her hands .

"Thank you" Daisy said sipping her tea.

"Your welcome dear" Mrs. Weasley smiled " I'll have some of the boys go with you to pack up your things. You can stay with Ginny and Hermione."

"Okay" Daisy agreed, knowing that arguing with Mrs. Weasley was useless and to be honest she was secretly glad to be taken in, again. But before she could even dwell on the matter she was tackled on to the floor"what?"

"Daisy!" she looked up to see Fred and George standing above her. George offered her help up "You shouldn't have sat there" he said

"We put a trap there so that Mum would go flying out of her seat tonight" Fred said and he a George got a whack on their back from their mother. Daisy stared at the two, and noticing.

"Wait, George are you missing an ear?" Daisy moved the hair around where his left ear should have been.

"Yeah, nasty looking isn't it?" George laughed.

"Smells as well, can't scrub behind his ear!" Fred said laughing as well. Daisy rolled her eyes, it really was amazing the trouble those two seemed to gt themselves into.

"Alright, get out of my kitchen if your not helping!" Mrs. Weasley said, directing her comment to her sons.

"Okay Mum" They said together, and left the room, but not with out stealing a cookie each that Mrs. Weasley had just laid out. Daisy stared at her tea watching the women help cooking in the kitchen. She then got up.

"I'm going to go for a quick peek around the house" Daisy said standing, Mrs. Weasley nodded at her, Daisy walked out of the kitchen and moved into the living room and she looked out into the garden, where she saw Ronald, yelling, and probably cursing while waving his hand around a gnome firmly attached to his index finger. She giggled and opened the back door just as the gnome went flying off his hand.

"Bloody Bugger," Ron muttered sucking on his finger. A tall boy with dark hair and glasses laughed at him, Ron scowled "It's not funny Harry, it really hurt me.", the comment didn't help Harry as it made him laugh even harder, he only stopped when he noticed Daisy watching them.

"Um...Hello..." he said uncertainly, Ron looked up to Daisy, it took him a second to register her face. His face broke to a smile.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, Daisy grinned and hugged the much taller boy.

"Wow Ronald not even a 'Good to see you' or a 'How are you?'" She quirked a brow and laughed "I'm here because of your brother, his fiance and your mum."

"Sounds about right' He said kicking a stone that was nearby.

"Yup" Daisy looked at the boy standing next to Ron "I'm sorry, I feel so rude, I'm Daisy Fletcher, long time family friend"

"Harry Potter" they shook hands and Daisy easily found the famous scar upon his head.

"I thought Fred and George were supposed to be helping you." Daisy said looking around for two red heads.

"They were, and then they left saying the forgot about something" Harry said, Ron rolled his eyes.

"They're just slacking off cuz Bill and Charlie are about to play quidditch" Ron added bitterly, "And now we're stuck here so Mum doesn't kill us."

"Really quidditch?" Daisy asked, she grinned "Well better make sure they don't kill each other."

"But we wanted you to help us" Ron pleaded, but it was too late, Daisy was already over the garden wall and running out to the famous Weasley quidditch field.

And that's the end of Chapter 2, yeah I know it was kind of boring and lacking anything exciting,but it was needed...And I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over year, there's really no reason, I just forgot that I had it...I know thats probably a sin...But forgive me, I'm back in the writing mood. And yes to answer your questions this story is kind of (slightly) based on the movie 'My Best Friends Wedding'. Don't know if I'll make Daisy as crazy as Julia Roberts character, but it's a possibility. Anyways just review please! I love input from the readers!


	3. Chapter 3 The Messy Room

Sorry for the long Delay

Sorry for the long Delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all

The Messy Room

The Quidditch game was over, and of course as always Bill and Daisy had smashed George, Fred and Charlie, and Daisy was quite proud of herself, she had made the winning goal and nearly knocked Fred off his broom in the process. And now the five of them were walking back to the Burrow. As they entered the kitchen the smell of dinner was very inviting. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them and turned back to her work on the chicken, Hermione was stirring something in a small cauldron and Fleur and Tonks were sitting at the table sipping of tea. Fleur imeaditly rose to her feet and greeted Bill with a kiss on the check.

"Fred, George would you go find Ginny and tell her to come here and set the table" Mrs. Wealsey said she then pointed out the door " I think she went to her room or something."

"Ron!" she yelled as soon as the twins dissapeared. Ron entered looking slightly alarmed.

"What?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"You and Charlie are going with Daisy to get her things."

"But Harry and I just finished degnoming, we're tired"

"You can relax after you get back." She turned back to her chicken. Ron frowned and mumbled something about getting shoes.

"What do you mean get her things?" Charlie asked his mother suspicously "Is she staying with us?"

"Hmm, oh yes, did I forget to tell you?" A smiled spread across her face as if she had a secret. This only provoked Charlie even more, Daisy sat down in a chair and for the first time was scared of Molly Weasley.

"Yeah" Charlie siad a hint of sarcasm, by now Ginny was in the kitchen

"Oh my bad." Mrs. Weasley put the chicken back in the oven "Oh and Daisy you'll be staying in Charlie's room." she added nochalontly. Daisy coughed , Charlie's jaw dropped.

"What?" they said in unison. Mrs. Weasley handed Ginny silverware and plates.

"The girls were complaing about it being to crowded in Ginny's room-"

"No we weren't" Ginny interupted her mother. Mrs. Weasley ignored her daughter's response.

" Well Ron looks ready, better be off or you won't be back in time for dinner" She Pushed them both out of the door and shut it before either could come up with a response. Daisy and Charlie stood on the doorstep until Ron was pushed out of the door. The three of them looked at each other for a moment.

"See you at the Leaky Cauldron" Daisy said as she Dissapated.

The Leaky Cauldron looked the same as it had when she was there earlier today. Charlie and Ron appeared next to her. She walked over to Tom, who gave her a toothless grin.

"Hello there Daisy" he said cleaning a glass.

"Hi Tom" she sat on a stool. "Listen, I'm going to stay with some friends for awhile and I won't be able to be a waitress."

"Yeah, 'spected you might not stay here long" he nodded " Just give me yer key when yer done."

"Thanks Tom," She smiled at the man and motioned for the brothers to follow her up the stairs. As she reached her room, she pulled our her key and unlocked the door. She stepped into the dark room waved her wand and soon the room was showering with candle light. She instantly regreted this, the state of her room was horrific. There were dresses, socks, sweaters and robes all along the floor, several stacks of books sat in the corner near her small fireplace. Parchment paper, quills and ink bottles were strewn over the large desk And lets not forget the tea cups that occupied all surfaces that were not already being used by clothes, books and writing equipment. She laughed nervously not wanting to look at either of them.

"Well, I suppose I need to do a little house cleaning" she laughed again pulling her trunk out from under the bed.

"You could say that again" Ron said "What in bloody hell have you been doing in here?"

"Just you know doing some research..." Daisy trailed off, Charlie had picked up one of her books and opened to the cover page.

Charlie read clearly "_enchanMENt: A Witches Guide to Ensnaring Men_" Charlie's brow furrowed, Ron snickered and Daisy grabbed the book out of Charlie's hands.

"Thats...erm...a gag gift...for a friend" Daisy's face was red, Ron snickered in the corner "You know, just to...make fun of her...because she's obviously...Well...It's not really...Erm...Anyways it's getting late, I'll just finish up here"

The boys moved out of her way as she franticly ran from one side of the room to the other throwing her belongings into her trunk, only when she began to loose her breath from running around so much that it dawned on her to use magic instead. After one swift motion from her wand her things were packed.

"Alright, let's go!" Daisy said as Charlie and Ron each took up a handle on her trunk. " Why don't you guys go on ahead, and I'll go give my key back to Tom." They nodded as they left. Daisy locked the door, skipped down the steps and into the pub. She placed the key on the bar, waved at Tom and disappated back to Burrow. She opened the back door and was glad to see that the table was covered with plates, and delicious looking food and of course several people were seated. Daisy took the one open spot which was next Mrs. Weasley and across from Fleur. Dinner went well as anyone could possibly imagine, awful.

"Daisy, I must know all about you." Fleur said sweetly looking at Daisy " 'Where did you grow up? "

"Well I grew up in Liverpool, where my parents worked, my mum was a teacher and my dad worked at the factory down by the shipping yard. I went to a muggle school with my 4 sisters. then I got a letter to Hogwarts and did the rest of my schooling there and haven't returned to Liverpool since I was 16."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you not return?" Fleur leaned over and Daisy looked at Bill who only shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want to. The Muggle world and Wizardry world are just so different, I don't fit in with my family anymore. Besides with the Weasley's I had more than enough family." Daisy ate some of her chicken and everyone else turned their attention back to eating.

After dinner everyone sat around the fireplace exchanging stories and then eventually sleep. So Daisy and Bill headed up the stairs to his room, where her trunk was already located. Charlie's room was plainly decorated, his bed was pressed against the wall by the window, a small desk sat in corner. Charlie looked around the room and then focused on the bed, Daisy felt her gaze turn to the bed too.

"I'll just sleep on the floor" Charlie's face turned red grabbing one of the pillows off the bed and a blanket from the closet.

"What? No I can't let you do that. Just get up here" Daisy patted the bed, "It's not any different from when we were kids camping by the hill, remember all 3 of us slept side by side."

"If your sure..." he trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

"Of course I am." Daisy looked at him intently. "Just don't let the Fred and George know, they may kill you."

Goodness this chapter took me forever to write. I think I re-started it about 5 times, not to mention the many revision after it was written. I also realized that I've been writing about the same day for the past 3 chapters. That will probably stop happening, and I made this chapter shorter in order to just finish the day...Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!!


End file.
